Ghost
Ghost is one of six direwolf cubs that are found by the children of House Stark. Ghost is adopted and raised by Jon Snow. Biography Season 1 After five direwolf puppies are found by Robb Stark and taken, one for each one of the Stark children, Jon Snow finds an albino direwolf pup, the runt of the litter. Theon Greyjoy cruelly acknowledges that the wolf is like Snow."Winter is Coming" Jon Snow takes Ghost with him when he joins the Night's Watch and uses him to threaten Rast in the middle of the night, warning him that “no one touches Sam”. Ghost stands over Rast, snarling."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" When Jon is confined to quarters for threatening Ser Alliser Thorne, Ghost begins to whine at the door in the middle of the night. Jon understands something is wrong and follows the wolf to the Lord Commander's quarters. Suddenly the door shut and Ghost is locked outside the room. Jon encounters the undead Othor, risen as a wight, and saves the life of the Lord Commander."The Pointy End" When Jon tries to leave and join Robb in his war against the Lannisters. Ghost leaves with him, but also returns back once Jon returns to the Wall."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Ghost follows Snow and the rest of the Night's Watch as they venture deeper into wildling territory. While the Night's Watch stay at Craster's Keep, Gilly is scared by Ghost when the white direwolf approaches her, attracted by a dead rabbit she's holding. Samwell Tarly, who had already noticed her, tells Ghost to get away."The Night Lands" Later when Jon asks to join Qhorin's raiders, Ghost follows, but as they travel, Ghost separates from the group and ultimately dissapears, despite Jon's calls for Ghost to stay with them. Appearances In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels Ghost is the quietest and stealthiest of the six wolf cubs. Whilst the other wolves are darker-colored, Ghost is an albino and initially appears to be the runt of the litter, though he grows up to be as big as any of the others. However, Ghost is also the only wolf born with his eyes open. Jon finds him separated from the others. Ghost's like-but-unlike nature appeals to Jon as a kindred spirit. Ghost's appearance is said to resemble that of the faces found on heart trees in the North. In the books, it is emphasized that Ghost is unnaturally silent: Jon tells Tyrion that he named him "Ghost" partially because of his albino coloring, but also because of how little noise he makes. That is not to say that Ghost is mute: he is physically capable of making noise but usually prefers not to do so, unless in times of extreme danger. Gallery Ghost.jpg Ghost.png|Ghost snarls at Rast in Season 1 Ghostgilly.png|Ghost scares Gilly Ghost on a hill.jpg|Ghost standing on a hill GhostDirewolfSeason2.png|Ghost, as seen in Season 2 of Game of Thrones. See also * Ghost at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Category:Direwolves Category:Status: Alive